Moments
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Because we all have those moments, only these two had more than one. Meeting, greeting, leaving...that was just their trend. Caring, competing, and kissing...the story never ends. Happy belated birthday to Contestshipper16 and maycontestdrew


_**Happy belated-birthday to Anica (Contestshipper16) and Launa (maycontestdrew)!**_

**_I know it's late. And if I can get another birthday fic up today I would (and I'll try) But better late then never._**

1.

_The kiss you get when it is your first._

It happened in slow motion. She was sitting on the beach, waiting for Drew to show up. This was their trend anyway.

"Hey."

That voice. She knew that voice. She turned around.

"Hi Drew."

He nodded and joined her on the sand, their arms touching.

"Where to next?" she asked him.

"I don't know, you?"

"Sinnoh maybe. I liked dressing up."

"Hmm."

She sighed at his lack of words. Then again, this was how they usually talked to each other.

"Maybe I'll go too then. To Sinnoh I mean." She turned her head to look at him. His gaze though was transfixed on the sea.

"I'd like that." She said.

It might've been the set up, or the soft conversation, or the proximity of their bodies. Whatever it was, it made her reach her hand up and turn his head towards her. She kissed him without even thinking.

2.

_The kiss you get when you meet again._

She didn't see him again for a while. She looked for him in every Contest she entered, but there was no sign of him. Still, she smiled throughout her performance. She spun, feeling like a princess in her costume dress. She called out Appeals that wowed everyone. She would've won that Contest….

If it weren't for her competitor.

His Pokemon knocked hers out. His appeals were flawless. He was mysterious and elegant and he knew it. She couldn't tell from the mask he was wearing who he was, but she could always feel an arrogant presence when one came.

"Great job out there." She had said to him after the final round. He just smiled.

"You still have a long way to go. No wonder I won with an Appeal like that." Her eyes widened at his blunt statement. She pulled back her hand from their handshake and walked off. She was still fuming when he met her again back stage.

"What?" she asked. He just smiled, no, smirked.

"What!?" she asked again, nervous at his lack of words.

He only continued to stare at her.

Feeling her nerves begin to tighten and cold sweat form on her the back of her neck, she tried to walk past him. He caught her arm.

She stopped.

"What?" she asked again, quietly. There was a silence that followed.

"Pigtails." He finally said. "It looks cute on you."

That's when he kissed her. Unexpectedly, quickly, before turning around and leaving her flushed.

With a red rose in her hand.

3.

_The kiss you get when you think you're alone_

She walked into a flower field, inhaling the fresh scents. The petals of the flowers seemed to tickle her ankles as she walked.

Feeling giddy and young again, she twirled. Her eyes closed as she spun faster and faster before landing on her back on the field. The smile was still on her face.

She had not encountered Drew again since that Contest. By now, his collection must almost be complete. She didn't mind though, she'd see him again.

She breathed in softly again.

Alone. Alone was good sometimes. It was calming. It cleared her mind. She wouldn't want to be alone forever,

But for now it was good.

A shadow crossed over her, making the brightness of the sun that had been beating down on her eyelids go black. Curious, she opened her eyes to see what had obscured the sun. She blinked.

"Drew?" she asked, looking up at him.

A confused expression was on his face. An expression that almost made her laugh.

"Why are you here?" he asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

She just continued looking up at him. The scent of the flowers now felt overpowering, flowing into her mind and taking it over. The flowers became a floral drug.

She pulled herself up and kissed him.

Yes, it must've been the flowers.

4.

_The kiss that you get when you least expect it._

It was the second Contest that they met in and her fifth Contest overall. She knew it was him immediately, and so did everyone else. No longer with a mask, he gave her a wink as they began to battle.

A battle that ended in a win for her.

She had smiled at her victory. And then lost to next competitor. She had smiled then too.

She had also tried to leave as fast as possible.

She had run past the locker rooms and the main hall, hoping to not bump into him again. Though deep inside of her, she wanted him to catch her. To acknowledge her. To not let her get away.

So that was why she felt happy when she exited and the first thing she saw was him. Happy, yet terrified.

She had been running too fast and came too close to him when she stopped.

He had caught her by her shoulders, which made her body stop moving. He had caught her by his lips, which made her heart stop moving.

5.

_The kiss you get when you feel alone_

She shivered as she felt the rain pelt down on her. The security of the day had left her. Sun was replaced by moon, clouds were replaced by rain, and light was replaced by dark.

She had gone too far to walk back and would need to walk more to go forward. She instead opted to sit beneath a tree.

The dark always made people who were alone feel alone. No longer could light provide shelter from the conscience. The dark intensified the feeling of alone.

She sat under the tree for what felt like hours, wallowing in her own self-pity and rain.

"May?"

A voice. She lifted her head, curious to see who had called her.

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded. She felt herself being dragged up.

"You're freezing! Are you crazy?" the voice demanded.

She didn't answer. Instead she chose to find security and warmth.

She kissed Drew for the fifth time.

6.

_The kiss you get when you just can't take it_

The next time they met, she knew something was different. Different with him, different with her, different with them.

When he saw her, he had walked right towards her, she had let him.

When he got close to her, he had grabbed her, she had let him.

When he pulled her outside and pushed her against a wall, she had let him.

When he kissed, she had let him.

When he had asked with his tongue to deepen the kiss, she had let him.

When he pulled away, she blushed as he wiped his mouth, cleaning it from their sloppy kiss.

"We need to have talk." Was all he said.

7.

_The kiss you get when it is your new first_

Fireworks exploded as Coordinators watched in awe. May however was not with them.

She was sitting on the sand at the beach, waiting.

Her hand brushed the shiny trophy she had won. Her fingers brushing over her engraved name.

"What's it like to have your own?" a voice asked her. She turned her head.

"Weird. Did it feel like this when you won?" she asked. Drew nodded.

"Yeah. Kind of opens up a whole new perspective."

"I'll say."

Silence remained between them as they watched the fireworks. Their explosions of color lit up the night sky.

"Where to next?" he asked her. She smiled.

"I don't know, you?" her voice teased him a little. His hand reached for hers. Clasping it, he used his other hand to turn her head.

"Wherever you're going." He whispered, kissing her as another firework exploded.

This time, it was inside of May.

**Happy late birthday again! Sorry I can't say more. Just that you two are probably the nicest most sweetest people out there in the Contestshipping community. Sorry that this is late.**

**_(At least I can still write romance, right Anica?)_**


End file.
